


Delivery?

by KidWhom



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Contracts, Gen, Takes place after Down with the Mafia, based on an ms paint doodle i did late at night, but mb has a body thanks to snatcher, first ao3 work too thats epic, for at least most of the fic lul, i wrote this so late at night and barely edited in the morning before posting, me @ the fact theres no mafia boss fics: fine i'll do it myself-, really only the first 2 characters tagged are in the fic but the others are mentioned, so if everythings super off... well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWhom/pseuds/KidWhom
Summary: Mafia Boss signs a contract with Snatcher and doesn't exactly read the fine print.
Kudos: 23





	Delivery?

Another contract to complete. Maybe this would be the last chore of the Snatcher's he has to finish before he can finally go back to his HQ and get out of this dang forest? He wasn't sure. You could never be sure with this soul-stealing ghost.

Mafia Boss looked at the contract in front of him. Delivering mail, huh? That shouldn't be too hard. With no hesitation and barely glancing at the requirements, the Boss signed. He had finally been given a body after his first contract, and he assumed that even if he had to deliver these packages and such on foot, it wouldn't take too long.

After signing the contract, the shadowy lawyer in front of him poofed it away with a swish of his hand. "Alright! So, as you read, I have mail to deliver to my minions! I steal mail from people and give it to my minions to make them feel appreciated and worth something! Isn't that nice?" The Snatcher said, clasping his claws together and leaning closer to the Boss. Huh. The Mafia Boss thought about trying something like the Snatcher talked about with his goons. If he ever got to see them again, of course…

"Anyways, you'll be delivering the mail on foot. I still need to rebuild the official mail delivery scooter…" the ghost mumbled something about dang fire spirits destroying his property and then continued. "I still have the mail cap though! It's a legal requirement to wear it when on the job." Snatcher snapped his fingers, and Mafia Boss saw his trusty chef hat suddenly disintegrate on his head. He panicked for a moment, but it quickly turned into just a grumble and closed fists by his side as Snatcher placed the mail cap atop his head.

"Oh, and here's your mailbag. It has all the mail you need to get delivered inside, so don't come back until it's empty!" Mafia Boss was handed a medium-sized leather mailbag, poorly painted to look like the ghost in front of him with bright purple and yellow paint. 

"Alright… I believe that's it! Good luck!"

But that wasn't it.

As Mafia Boss prepared for the shadowy world around him to dissolve away, nothing happened. He looked up at the shadow ghost, but before he could say anything…

"WHOOPS!" The ghost exclaimed sarcastically.

Oh, are you ACTUALLY kidding me?!

With a snap of this cod dang noodle's claws and a POOF, he was a jar again! Seriously?! Mafia Boss was about to shout the worst insults and threats he could at this ghost, but the Snatcher had already dived down to who knows where. The strange dimension full of souls the Boss and the Snatcher were in was gone. 

Fine. He'll go and do this idiotic contract.

He'll prove this ghost wrong. 


End file.
